Un amour oublié
by blue tea
Summary: Un accident de moto. Une vie oublié. comment réagira Yuki après la perte de mémoire de son amant, vatil essayer de le reconquérir? ou vatil trouver là, le moyen de s'en débarasser, mais il faut qu'il se décide vite, car il aura un rival de taille.
1. Chapter 1

Un amour oublié (titre provisoire)

**Béta reader** : La MEILLEURE du monde j'ai nommée Patpat

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages sont à moi, oui oui je vous assure c'est vrai. Bon c'est j'avoue ils sont tous à Murakami Maki, mais s'il vous plait arrétez de me regarder avec ces yeux là.

Note : C'est ma toute première fanfictions sur gravitation, alors je vous demanderai de ne pas trop m'envoyer de menace de mort vous serez gentils.

La dernière tournée en date des Bad-luck venait de s'achever.

**Ha! Hiro tu les entends, ils en redemandent, ah maintenant je comprend pourquoi j'adore chanter ! **s'exclama le chanteur avec joie.

**Oui, tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste après la fin d'un concert. **_C'est ce que j'adore le plus chez toi..._

Une petite sonnerie de portable coupa le guitariste dans ses pensées, c'était le portable de Shuichi qui lui indiquait qu'il avait un nouveau message de la part de Yuki :

"Je ne peux pas venir te chercher, trop fatigué

Débrouille toi pour rentrer

Fais pas trop de bruit quand tu seras là

Yuki"

**Ah ce que je vois ton écrivain est toujours aussi doux avec toi. **_Il ne connaît pas sa chance de t'avoir à ses côtés, si tu étais avec moi, tout serais totalement différent, je regrette tellement de t'avoir poussé dans ses bras, tu aurais été tellement plus heureux avec moi. Si j'avais une deuxième chance je te promet que je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur._

**Il n'est pas très expressif mais quand tu lis entre les lignes c'est évident qu'il est fou amoureux. Regarde par exemple là il dit qu'il veut pas que je fasse trop de bruit en rentrant, ça veut sûrement dire qu'il m'attend à la maison avec un dîner aux chandelles. Répondit Shuichi avec des étoiles dans les yeux pour sauver les apparences.**

**Toi tu lis ça, moi je dirais plutôt: "Je suis mort de fatigue si tu fais ne serait-ce que respirer trop fort je te bute".**

**Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'a jamais apprécié, si tu le connaissais un peu plus tu saurais.**

**Qu'il est encore plus grincheux que le nain dans "Blanche Neige".**

**Idiot, bon je te laisse je vais appeler un taxi.**

**Bah je peux te ramener moi proposa le guitariste**

**Ca risquerait de te faire faire un long détour, ne t'inquiète pas je trouverai un moyen de... **

**Shuichi, s'il te plait ! Si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange absolument pas. **_Bien au contraire, sentir tes bras me serrer et ta tête posée sur mon épaule et ton torse collé contre mon dos, je ne connais rien de plus délicieux au monde._

**Puisque tu es sûr que ça ne te déranges pas j'acceptes avec un très grand plaisir.**

**Bon bah alors, en route, qu'est ce qu'on attend ?**

Ils descendirent au parking, et atteignirent la moto de Hiro.

**Roh zut ! J'avais totalement oublié.**

**Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Bah au faite vu que j'avais pas trop prévu d'avoir un passager de plus, j'ai pas pris le deuxième casque.**

**Bah c'est pas grave si je suis pas protégé tu sais très bien que j'ai la tête dure**, plaisanta Shuichi.

**Shuichi je n'ai jamais aimé jouer avec la sécurité en moto, et puis j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.**_C'est surtout que je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec ta vie mon amour._

**Tu peux le dire si finalement ça te dérange, je peux carrément rentrer à pied.**

**Bon d'accord on y va, et arrête de bouder. **_T'es trop craquant._

Shuichi monta sur la moto d'Hiro

**Dis Shuichi ? Demanda Hiro**

**Quoi ?**

**Est-ce qu'il t'arrives des fois de vouloir revenir en arrière et de tout recommencer ?**

**Parfois quand Yuki est trop froid avec moi je me mets à penser comme ça, mais après je me donne la plus grosse des gifles et je me dis que même si il est toujours de mauvaises humeurs, que la chose qu'il préfère le plus au monde est de m'humilier, j'aimerai toujours Yuki c'est grâce à lui si je suis aussi heureux, car il m'a fait découvrir le plus beau des sentiments: l'amour. Répondit le chanteur avec des cœurs à la place de ses pupilles.**

_Je n'ai aucune chance! Ma petite boule rose aime cet auteur à la noix, le seul moyen pour qu'un jour Shuichi ne me regarde plus comme un ami mais comme un amant potentiel serait qu'il oublie l'autre blond et pour cela, qu'il perde la mémoire. Mais ça je ne veux pas que ça arrive car si cela arrivait, ça voudrait dire que Shuichi ait un accident ou un truc dans le genre et ça mon cœur ne pourrait pas le supporter._

Malheureusement pour le guitariste, la pire chose au monde qui pouvait arriver en ce monde arriva: une voiture déviait dangereusement de sa trajectoire et vint percuter la moto où le guitariste et son passager étaient, et les éjecta.

Le casque que portait le guitariste le sauva, il n'aurait au pire des cas qu'une bosse, mais son passager lui n'avait pas eu autant de chose le crâne de Shuichi percuta le mur d'une maison.

Hiro courut auprès de son chanteur et ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos: le visage de Shuichi était ensanglanté, il avait perdu connaissance et son souffle était saccadé.

**Oh mon Dieu Shuichi ne t'en va pas s'il te plait reste avec moi! Shuichiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Une nouvelle vie 

**Bêta reader** : La MEILLEURE du monde j'ai nommée Patpat

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages sont à moi, si si je vous assure c'est vrai. Bon c'est j'avoue ils sont tous à Murakami Maki, J'ai eu beau lui offrir mon argent de poche contre les personnages et elle à refusé, vous le croyez vous ?

**Note** : _C'est ma toute première fanfictions sur gravitation, alors je vous demanderai de ne pas trop m'envoyer de menace de mort vous serez gentils- _

**Les paroles des personnages-**_les pensées des personnages-_la narration – les remarques de patpat

RAR :

Mei : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu sais tu aurais pu continuer pleins de fois ta ligne ça ne m'aurait pas du tout dérange, j'espère que la suite te plaira gros bisous

Isaac : La voilà la suite, merci pour ta review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également gros bisous

Vu que j'ai quelques problèmes d'internet j'espère que tout le monde a eu mes messages de remerciement sinon désolé.



**Oh mon Dieu ! Shuichi ne t'en va pas s'il te plait reste avec moi! Shuichiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! **S'exclama Hiro avec toute la force de ses poumons.

Les occupants de la maison ou Shuichi s'était « écrasé » sortirent, alertés par le bruit.

**Oh mon dieu, mais que s'est-il passé ? **demanda la femme avec de la peur dans la voix.

**On a pas le temps pour des explications, allez appeler les secours vite ! **Cria la guitariste à la jeune femme qui détala à toute vitesse.

**Shuichi, mon ange ne t'en vas pas s'il te plait. Je t'aime. **Dit Hiro avec la gorge nouée par les larmes qui coulaient sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

**Yu...Yuki... **souffla Shuichi avant de sombrer dans le coma.

_Même à deux doigts de la mort tu penses à lui. Allez mon petit Hiro c'est pas le moment de nous faire une crise de jalousie, l'amour de ta vie est en train de mourir dans tes bras._

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard.

**On peut savoir ce que vous foutiez depuis tout à l'heure. **S'époumona le jeune homme.

**Du calme jeune homme nous sommes venus le plus vite possible, maintenant veuillez reculer afin que nous puissions soigner votre ami. **Répondit l'ambulancier assez calmement habitué aux humeurs de la famille proche des personnes accidentées.

Las ambulanciers installèrent Shuichi dans un brancard et l'examinèrent.

**C'est le chanteur des Bad Luck, non ? En tout cas il est vraiment en sale état, **chuchota un autre ambulancier.

**Ouais, c'est sure. J'espère qu'on arrivera à lui éviter de faire le grand saut mais c'est pas gagné.**

Les secouristes mirent des perfusions à Shuichi.

**Vous venez avec nous à l'hôpital je présume.** Dit le secouriste.

**Bien sur, la question ne se pose même pas. **Répondit Hiro.



Du côté de Yuki...

Yuki était allongé sur son lit en attendant le retour de son amant.

**Il est déjà une heure du matin je me demande ce que fait ce baka pour ne pas être encore rentré... Pfff... Il doit encore être avec Hiroshi, c'est fou ce que je peux pas l'aimer ce gars là, toujours à tourner autour de mon Shuichi. **_Holà du calme, Eiri. A m'entendre on pourrait croire que je suis jaloux de l'autre chevelu. Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas._

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit ses pensées.

_Je me demande qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure ci, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave._

**Moshi moshi**

**M. Yuki Eiri** ? demanda la voix d'une femme

**Ça dépend qui le demande. **

**Je suis la secrétaire de l'hôpital central de Tokyo, je vous appelle pour vous informer que votre compagnon Shindo Shuichi vient d'avoir un accident et qu'il a été transféré ici même.**

**Quoi** !!! S'exclama Eiri. **Que s'est il passé.**

**Il a eu un grave accident de moto, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous en dire plus.**

**Très bien j'arrive.**

**Kuso Shuichi qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? **se demanda Yuki en courant dans sa chambre pour prendre ses clefs.Il allait franchir la porte lorsqu'il se souvint d'un détail, il était en pyjama.

_Kuso t'as vu dans quel état tu me mets baka._

Il retourna dans sa chambre, s'habilla et partit aussi vite que l'éclair prendre sa voiture et fonça à l'hôpital.



A l'hôpital...

Shuichi et Hiro étaient arrivés une heure avant que la secrétaire n'appelle Yuki. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, Shuichi avait été immédiatement transféré au bloc opératoire.

_P'tain, c'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé à Shuichi, _pensa Hiro. _Si je n'avais pas craqué devant son adorable frimousse, il ne serait sûrement pas dans ce lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort._

Hiro patientait dans la salle d'attente depuis maintenant une heure et il n'avait appelé personne ; il ne voulait voir personne à part une petite boule rose surexcité.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, la personne chargée d'accueil avait reconnu le visage du chanteur et avait pris la décision d'appeler Yuki.

**Nakano !!!**

_Oh non. Voilà l'écrivain à la gomme. Qui est-ce qui a bien pu le prévenir ? Oh, il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur._

**Tiens, l'illustre Yuki Eiri a prit de son précieux temps pour venir voir son punching-ball à l'hôsto. Je lui dirais que l'écrivain au talent très contesté est venu le voir, tu peux rentrer chez toi,** dit Hiro d'un ton très agacé. (Je le trouve pas chié de la gueule le Hiro de dire ça, alors que c'est de sa faute si Shuchan est dans cet état.)

Yuki qui n'avait pas apprécié la manière dont le guitariste lui avait parlé, l'attrapa par le col de son blouson

**Ecoute moi, morveux, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes sarcasmes. T'as intérêt à me dire dans la seconde où est Shuichi et ce qui lui est arrivé. **Dit Yuki avec une intonation dans sa voix qui n'accepterait aucun silence.

**Bon, ok. Voilà, Shuichi est au Bloc opératoire, à cause d'une certaine personne qui lui a envoyé un certain message, il n'avait plus de moyen de locomotion je me suis donc proposé pour le raccompagner, mais il ne me restait plus qu'un casque, Shuichi m'a dit que c'était pas grave donc je l'ai laissé monté et on a eu un accident. Voilà, tu sais tout. Alors, heureux ? **Lui demanda Hiro avec plus que de l'agacement dans la voix.

**Comment as-tu pu le laisser monter sans protection !!! **Hurla Yuki. **Tu sais pourtant bien comment il est !!**

**Ne rejettes pas la faute sur moi, si tu étais venu le chercher, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Shuichi est entre la vie et la mort, c'est de la tienne !!!**

Yuki allait répliquer quand :

**CODE BLEU ! CODE BLEU ! DANS LE BLOC OPÉRATOIRE !**

**Oh mon Dieu Shuichi !!! **S'exclamèrent l'écrivain et le guitariste à l'unisson.



Bon voilà le deuxime chapitre est fini j'espère qu'il vous aura plu

Shuichi :…

BT : Bah Qu'est ce que t'as mon Shu-chan

Shuichi : Je t'aime plus TU VEUX ME TUER YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yuki se recevant une touffe de cheveux rose qui est entrain de lui mouiller sa chemise : Oh non BT je vais te tuer

BT : Après cette déclaration d'amour de mes deux petits chouchou à vos souris et à vos reviews lol 123 PARTEZ


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : Bon à force on a compris ils sont pas à moi, mais j'y travaille vous inquiétez pas, JE LES AURAIS.**

**Béta-reader : PATCHAN dit Patpat, the best of the world**

**Shuichi : Heu ça veut dire quoi**

**Blue Téa : Bah t'écris pas en anglais toi**

**Shuichi : YUKIIIIIIIII Elle m'agresse**

**Blue Téa : Je comprend plus rien**

**Note : Merci pour vos coms je suis toute contente (sautille partout) j'ai eu des come j'ai eu des come, Bon je crois qu'on a compris. Heu je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je crois que Hiro est un peu OOC, Et pis Patchan elle a dit qu'elle aimait pas mon Hirooo Ouin Ouin**

**Shuichi : Je te comprends c'est comme quand mon Yuki il dit que j'écris mal**

**Blue Téa : Heu y'a quand même une grosse différence ton Yuki il a pas de talent et Patpat si**

**Shuichi : Qu'est ce que t'a dit la**

**Blue Téa Attend**

**Bon bah pendant que moi et Shuichi on se bat je vous laisse lire**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**CODE BLEU ! CODE BLEU ! DANS LE BLOC OPÉRATOIRE !**

**Oh mon Dieu Shuichi !!! **S'exclamèrent l'écrivain et le guitariste à l'unisson.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi heure que Yuki et Hiro patientaient dans la salle d'attente, en essayant :

-Un de ne pas s'entretuer

-Deux de ne pas se bouffer les ongles.

- Et trois de ne pas débouler dans la chambre de Shuichi en attrapant un médecin par le col et lui demander ce qu'il se passe

Quand une jeune femme vint à leur rencontre.

**Bonjour messieurs, je suis le docteur Emilie Grifter (**Je sais ça fait pas très japonais mais c'est un petit clin d'œil à l'une de mes amies) **c'est moi qui me suis occupée de monsieur Shindo.**

**Enchanté moi c'est Nakano Hiroshi, **dit il en tendant sa main vers la jeune femme,** et lui Yuki Eiri, **déclara-t-il enfaisant un petit mouvement de tête dans la direction de Yuki. **Alors dites nous docteur comment va Shuichi ? **interrogea le musicien avant que Yuki n'ai pu placer un mot ce qui agaça passablement ce dernier.

**Et bien j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, Monsieur Shindo vient de tomber dans le coma.**

**Comment !!! **s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps

**Mais que s'est-il passé** demanda le blond.

**Toutes nos équipes ont fait leur maximum pour le maintenir en vie et, vous pouvez me croire, ça à été très dur. Mais ce jeune homme est très combatif, il s'est accroché jusqu'au bout.**

_Ça, c'est tout mon petit ange : il peut être dans n'importe quelle situation, il ne lâche jamais l'affaire. Je vous en supplie seigneur, faites que mon Shu-chan s'en sorte, _pensa le jeune guitariste.

**Je vais vous laisser car d'autres patients m'attendent. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, notre hôtesse d'accueil vous appellera s'il se réveille.**

**Je préfèrerais rester à ses côtés si cela ne vous dérange pas **dit celui à la longue chevelure.

_Moi, ça me dérange ! Calme-toi Eiri, calme toi... Je doute que Shuichi apprécie vraiment que tu casses la gueule à son copain sous prétexte qu'il veuille passer la nuit à son chevet._

**Je ne vous le conseille vraiment pas , les allées et venues du personnel risquent également de vous déranger qui plus est, même si votre compagnon sortait du coma et que vous étiez toujours là, je ne vous laisserais pas le voir sans que je ne l'ai examiné au préalable**, répondit Emilie.

**Ce n'est pas son compagnon, c'est le mien,** répondit Yuki en lui jetant un regard qui voulait dire « nan mais t'étais où durant les derniers mois, perdu dans un trou paumé en Alaska ou quoi ? »

**Ah, désolée,** répondit la jeune femme en regardant Yuki, confuse.

**En ce qui me concerne vous avez gagné, je ne resterai pas cette nuit mais je compte sur vous pour ME prévenir si il y'a le moindre changement en ce qui le concerne, **dit Hiro sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucune négation.

**Je vous demanderai de me prévenir MOI en premier, étant son AMANT je pense qu'après ses parents la première personne à être au courant doit être la personne qui vit avec LUI, **dit Yuki, en insistant sur certains mots.

_Ah ! D'accord, tu veux jouer à ça, alors on a joué à deux, dès que Shu-chan sortira de ce coma, je lui avouerai mes sentiments et on verra, qui ma petite boule rose choisira,_songea Hiro.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Un mois plus tard.**

**Cela fait un mois que tu nous prives de ton sourire, de ta joie de vivre, de tes magnifiques yeux. Reviens-moi, mon ange, je t'en supplies remonte à la surface... Qu'est ce qu'on ferai sans toi ? Non... Qu'est ce que JE ferais sans toi mon amour** dit Hiro en tenant la main du jeune chanteur, quand soudain il sentit que la main qu'il tenait se resserait un peu sur la sienne. Il regarda Shuichi, mais ne vit aucune réaction sur son visage.

**J'ai du rêver encore une fois. Je t'en prie, mon amour regard-moi, je sais que tu peux m'entendre, alors bat-toi. Bat-toi pour moi, **acheva Hiro avant de s'en aller, non sans avoir déposé un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Shuichi.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Dans l'appartement de Yuki

**Monsieur Eiri, je ne veux en aucun cas vous pressez mais cela fait plus d'une semaine que vous n'avez rien écrit et votre editeur commence réellement à s'inquiéter.**

**Et bien qu'il continu à s'inquiète Et faites lui passer un petit message de ma part : s'il n'est pas content de ma vitesse de parution, il n'a cas arrêter de publier mes romans, je n'aurais aucun mal à me trouver un notre éditeur, **dit Yuki avec nonchalance, avant de raccrocher au nez de la pauvre Mizuki.

Dring Dring

_J'avais oublié qu'elle était tenace... Bon ben, je vais laisser le répondeur répondre à ma place, elle se lassera bien._

Vous êtes bien chez mon Yuki d'amour, et chez Shu-chan on est entrain de faire des calins pour le moment alors laissez nous un message après le bip et on vous rappelera dès qu'on aura fini hi hi hi, SHUICHI QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS A MON REPONDEUR. Bon, je vous laisse mon mamour s'impatiente.

**Bonjour Monsieur Yuki, je suis la secrétaire de l'hôpital central de Tokyo et je vous appelle pour vous annoncer le réveil de votre compagnon.**

Yuki courrut vers son téléphone avant que la jeune femme n'ait le temps de raccrocher.

**Moshi moshi !**

**Ah ! Monsieur Yuki vous êtes là.**

**A votre avis, si vous entendez ma voix, il y a peut-être une raison.**

**Heu oui... Donc votre compagnon s'est réveillé, il y a de cela une heure, le docteur Grifter l'a examiné et il faudrait que vous veniez le plus vite possible, M. Yuki.**

Yuki n'avait pas attendu la fin de ce que la femme avait dire et était parti dès qu'il avait entendu que Shuichi s'était réveillé. Il monta dans sa Mercedes et roula a la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'à l'hôpital.

---------------------------------

Hiro :c'est quoi cette fin pourrit

Moi et Shuichi se tirant les cheveux : Tais toi sinon je fais une death fic et devine qu'elle rôle tu auras ?

Hiro : Vas y Bouffe là Shuichi, je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

Blue Téa : à l'aide, Oh y'a quelqu'un qui peut m'aider S'IL VOUS PLAIT


End file.
